Rainy Day Man
by Lillica
Summary: A fluffy S+S fic inspired by the song, Rainy Day Man. Feedback is appreciated! ^_^


Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea for this fanfic ****

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea for this fanfic, which is not intended for profit

****

Notes: The idea for this fanfic came to me while I was listening to my newest anime song obsession, Rainy Day Man from the Sailor Moon dub. The lyrics fit with Sakura and Syaoran, so I decided to write it. It's a little shorter than some of my other one-shot fics, but hopefully just as good. Hope you enjoy!

* * * * * * * * * *

Sakura ran down the dirt path, her legs starting to ache in exhaustion. She ignored the need to rest and continued to push her body further. The hard rain fell in sheets, soaking her clothes and hair to the bone, but she barely noticed. The only thing that went through her mind was the need to keep moving, to keep running until she couldn't breathe. Sakura feared if she stopped then all her unwanted emotions would catch up to her. She desperately needed to outrun them.

Her breath came in harsh gasps now; her pace began to slow down. Sakura felt one last burst of energy flow through her, the source coming from her fear of stopping. She ran the last step she could before she collapsed onto the ground, weak with fatigue. Sakura looked up at her surroundings, going in an aimless direction had brought her to a familiar place. Penguin Park. She felt the pain wash over her, it had caught up to her and she was now powerless to fight it. Unable to do anything else, she sat there shaking, tears rolling down her face.

Here had been a place they had been together many times. What used to be her favorite spot to visit, Penguin Park was now a place she avoided as often as possible. Sakura couldn't stop her mind from drifting back to one of the first and best memories she had had here with _him_…

* * * * *** Flashback to five years ago *** * * * * 

"Do you want to stop at the park for a bit?"

Syaoran looked flushed for a moment, "S-sure."

The two walked over to the swings and sat down. Sakura looked a little hesitant, but decided to tell him anyway. "So today… I told Yukito-san... I told him that I like him."

Syaoran froze, his heart falling, "Oh…"

"And…Yukito-san said, Your number one person isn't me."

"Nani?"

"He asked if my feelings for him and my dad were alike so I thought about it… They are a lot alike, but I really did care for him more than that."

She paused, her expression saddening. "I thought, if Yukito-san can be with the person he likes best, and be happy, then I'll be fine. It's like Tomoyo-chan told me a while ago. Even more than having them love you in return, if the person you love is happy, then that is enough. I think that it is true. If Yukito-san is happy, then I'll be happy too… won't I?"

Syaoran was silent.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she began to cry. But, you know... still... just a little bit... Somehow, I don't understand it, but... just a little bit… It seems like I can't keep from crying. But if I had cried in front of him, if my face showed it, then Yukito-san would feel bad, so..."

"So you just kept it all inside, didn't you?"

She nodded, trying to wipe her tears. "This is stupid, why am I crying now? I understand what Yukito-san said to me. I really do believe that if he is happy I will be fine!"

Syaoran felt his heart break for her, he held out his handkerchief. "I understand Sakura-chan. I understand completely."

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with gratitude, "Thank you." She clutched the handkerchief and leaned against Syaoran. "Thank you Syaoran-kun."

Sniffing into his jacket, she continued. "…You know, Yukito-san said that I would definitely someday find the person I like best. And that without a doubt that the person will like me best too. I hope… I hope I will find that person."

He slowly put his arms around her, loving the sweet smell of her hair. "It'll be okay. I promise you will definitely find that person."

__

When I think about the first time,

Thought I found someone who cared for me

But things were not as they appeared to be

Rainy day man, on you shoulder I cry,

When my first brush with love left me shaking inside

Rainy day man, Rainy day man

A small sad smile came to Sakura's lips, no longer feeling as hurt or alone in his arms. "…Yeah."

* * * * *** End Flashback *** * * * * 

****

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, now realizing how wet and cold she was. Her vision blurred as she looked back to the swings where they had sat. The first confession, their first kiss, and so many other special moments had occurred here on those old, rusty swings. Sakura had finally found her one love, the person she liked best who liked her too… then he had just been cruelly torn away from her. She buried her head in her hands, the pain in her heart continuing to pound. Sakura had never hurt like this before, she silently vowed to never love anyone ever again.

"…Sakura."

Her head snapped up at the warm gentle voice. A tall handsome young man stood there, his amber eyes flecked with concern. The way he looked at her as if seeing into her heart and soul made her feel lightheaded. Sakura blinked in disbelief, only one person had ever looked at her that way before.

__

Ever since I can remember,

Just like a brother you've been strong and true

Always been the one to see me through

Rainy day man, you're much more than a friend,

I would give anything, just to see you again

Rainy day, Rainy day, Rainy day man

"…Syaoran?"

She had never seen him look as happy as he did the moment she spoke his name. He rushed to her side and pulled off his jacket. "What are you doing? You're going to get sick sitting here in the rain!" Syaoran gently wrapped her in it, hoping her shivers would subside.

"I… I was running and somehow I ended up here." She was still a bit dazed, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't explain it really, it was like I was drawn to come to the park…"

Their eyes met, a single thought crossing both their minds at the same time. They had both been guided here to find each other again by some kind of force… the force of their love.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I was just now finally able to return to Japan."

"Oh Syaoran, I thought I would never see you again!" More tears spilled over her lashes, but this time they didn't feel as if they were burning her face. Unable to control herself, she stood up and threw her arms around him, never wanting to let go.

Syaoran was briefly startled, then lovingly returned the embrace. He stroked her wet hair, amazed at how it still smelled like fresh cherry blossoms, even after all this time. "I've missed you so much Sakura… It's been so hard to go through every day without having you by my side."

She smiled; it was her first truly happy smile in many years. "I longed to hear your gentle voice and to see your face. Longed to feel your arms around me and to feel weak in the knees from your soft kisses. Please tell me you never have to leave again. Please tell me you'll stay with me forever or I don't think I will be able to live without you."

He lifted her chin and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm **never** leaving you again."

She closed her eyes knowing that he would never break his promise. Sakura moved her lips upwards, needing to feel his on her own. He closed the distance. 

__

Always been the one to see me through

Rainy day man, on your shoulder I cry,

When my first brush with love left me shaking inside

Rainy day man, you're much more than a friend,

I would give anything just to see you again

Rainy day, Rainy day, Rainy day, Rainy day man

That one soft kiss was more wonderful and beautiful then any she had ever experienced. It was as if her feet were no longer touching the ground, everything seemed like a dream. As the two of them stood alone together, they could no longer feel the rain falling on them, only the warmth of each other's presence. Sakura could sense it in her heart, and in that instant she knew Syaoran would always be the one for her. He was her soul mate, her Rainy Day Man.

* * * * * * * * * *

****

Written by Lilly

End Notes: I thought I should note that the flashback Sakura has actually occurs as a real event in the manga (and anime, but it is slightly different). In fact, the dialogue between Sakura and Syaoran I used is mostly from the translation of the original Japanese version, I just played around with it a bit and added the actions.

Please write any kind of feedback in a review or send me an e-mail. Arigatou! ^_^

* * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
